


Some Things Never Change

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux leaned back against the wall, propping his slender arms on his knees. Maybe it was this whole Starkiller mess that was bringing his thoughts back to the past. It just seemed so cyclical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

There was something about old things that touched Hux. Maybe it was growing up around so many new things that gave him an appreciation for a time when things were less shiny, less hurried.

He considered the paper and plant tube in his hand. There were more efficient ways to ingest substances and more effective drugs to take. But tabac reminded him of home somehow. The cigarra he held was even more archaic than Vader's ancient mask that Kylo Ren inexplicably kept revered in his quarters. 

Hux huffed, banishing Kylo Ren from his mind. This was a time for him to be at peace with himself, not with intrusive thoughts of Force-wielding man-children. Hux perched the cigarra in his lips and dug in his pockets for a light.

The lighter was less old and flared with a click when Hux flipped it. Reverently, Hux touched the flame to the end of the cigarra. It was almost a ritual with him, this indulgence. The tube, the flame, the scent of the plant matter catching fire and the first time the smoke hit his mouth.

Hux inhaled the smoke in one practiced breath. The first time he had done so, he had choked on the foreign air and his father had laughed himself to tears. "Everyone coughs," his brother had consoled him later. Hux had shaken off the comfort and vowed never to show that weakness again.

The smoke filled the air around him as he exhaled and he watched it dissipate idly. Smoking always seemed to bring out the maudlin in him, first with thoughts of Ren, then of his father. 

He leaned back against the wall, propping his slender arms on his knees. Maybe it was this whole Starkiller mess that was bringing his thoughts back to the past. It just seemed so cyclical. The Starkiller and the Death Star, the Emperor and Snoke, Vader and Kylo Ren. Even himself and Grand Moff Tarkin, he supposed.

Hux gave a cynical laugh, sending smoke rising above his head in a plume. There were some things that one just couldn't compare. Kylo Ren was but a pale shadow of Darth Vader and the Starkiller dwarfed either Death Star by far. And to compare himself with Tarkin... 

Hux laughed again. Tarkin had been weak, only a pawn in Vader's game who somehow thought he was more powerful than his station allowed. Hux was different. He acknowledged those more powerful than himself, sought to understand and use them from where he was so that one day he could rise to their place. He had learned from those who came before. Proving, he supposed, that some things improved with time. And some things...

He inhaled one last drag on the cigarra before flicking it away into the dark. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://wroniec.tumblr.com/post/137902621297/hux-really-has-this-70s-vibe-to-him-more


End file.
